Jack TV
Jack TV is a Philippine cable television network owned by Solar Entertainment Corporation, test launched on May 2005, officially debuting on July 12, 2005. It offers Western comedy, animation, drama series and reality shows, such as The CW, CBS, FOX, NBC, Bravo, FX and E!. The station was formed as part of the discontinuation of Solar USA and its split into two networks. Comedy, drama, and reality shows moved to Jack TV, and the other programming was maintained on the new network C/S(now Solar TV). However, when Solar TV was replaced by ETC, Jack TV reverted to its Solar USA programming while maintaining some of the programming that made it a staple in its early years. On October 20, 2012, Solar Entertainment launched its secondary channel Jack CITY on BEAM Channel 31, replacing CHASE. Slogans * If you don't know entertainment you don't know Jack (2005–2007) * Definitely Funny, Definitely Exciting (2007–2008) * It's Definitely Jack (2008–2010) * This is Fun! (2010) * A New Jack is Rising (2010) * A Different Kind of Entertainment (2011–present) Programs Current Shows Sitcom * The Big Bang Theory * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia * Parks and Recreation * Raising Hope * Two and a Half Men * Louie * Partners * Legit Drama Series * 666 Park Avenue * Alphas * American Horror Story * Arrow3 * Bates Motel * Chuck * Defiance * Glee2 * Grimm3 * Revolution * Sons of Anarchy * Suits * Touch3, 4 Animated Series * American Dad!4 * Bob's Burgers * Brickleberry * The Cleveland Show * Family Guy4 * Futurama * Mad * The Simpsons Variety/Sketch/Musical * Brand X with Russell Brand * Live from Abbey Road * Saturday Night Live Reality Series * Best Ink * Survivor: Caramoan1 Movie, Kids and Specials Block * Jack TV Handpicked * WrestleMania 29 Local Network Programs * Home Shopping Network 1''Also airing on GMA News TV.'' 2''Also airing on ETC.'' 3''Also airing on Jack City.'' 4''Also airing on Fox Philippines.'' Upcoming Shows Former Shows * $25 Million Dollar Hoax * $#*! My Dad Says * 247 * 30 Rock * Aliens in America * Allen Gregory * America's Best Dance Crew * American Gladiators * Andy Barker, P. I. * Arrested Development * Back to You * Banzai * Batman Beyond * Beast Wars: Transformers * Beat the Geeks * Beat TV * Beauty and the Geek (Season 3, 4 & 5) * Ben 10 * Blue Collar TV * Bones7, 2 * Brainiac: Science Abuse * Burn Notice7 * Chappelle's Show * Cheat! * Chelsea Lately * Cinematech * Comedy Central Presents * Comedy Inc. * Conan * Crank Yankers * Defying Gravity * Distraction UK * Dr. Katz * Drawn Together * Doogie Howser, M.D.5 * Everybody Hates Chris * ECW * Fantastic Four * FilmFakers * Heavy Gear * House * Insomniac with Dave Attell * I Just Want My Pants Back * Jackie Chan Adventures * Just For Laughs Gags (latest episodes now on Disney Channel Asia)3 * Just for Variety * Just Kidding * Justice League Unlimited * Justice League * Kelsey Grammer Presents: The Sketch Show * Kid Notorious * King of the Hill * Last Comic Standing * Late Night with Conan O'Brien * Late Night with Jimmy Fallon6 * Late Show with David Letterman4 * Legion of Super Heroes * Lie to Me * Loonatics Unleashed * MADtv * Malcolm in the Middle5 * Man vs. Cartoon * Max Steel * Megas XLR * Motormouth * My Name is Earl * Napoleon Dynamite * Premium Blend * Primetime Glick * Psych * Pushing Daisies * Pussycat Dolls Present: Girlicious * Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll * Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" * Reno 911! * Ride with Funkmaster Flex * Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory * Samurai Jack * Scare Tactics * Shorties Watching Shorties * Small Wonder5 * Snoop Dogg's Fatherhood * South Park * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Still Standing5 * Straight Plan for the Gay Man * Street Smarts * Stripperella * Terra Nova7 * That 70's Show * That's My Bush * The Avengers * The Batman * The Chicago Code * The Daily Show with Jon Stewart * The Event * The Glee Project * The Incredible Hulk * The Jamie Kennedy Experiment * The Jay Leno Show * The Joe Schmo Show (Season 1 & 2) * The Killing * The Loop * The Man Show * The Middle * The Office * The Real Gilligan's Island * The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien * The Tonight Show with Jay Leno4 * The War at Home * The Wonder Years5 * TMZ1 * Tommy Lee Goes to College * Trigger Happy TV * Unsupervised * Web Soup * Weekends at the DL * White Collar 7 * Who Wants to be a Superhero? * Wilfred * Worst Case Scenario * WWE Afterburn2 * WWE Bottom Line2 * WWE Experience * WWE Heat * WWE NXT8 * WWE Raw8 * WWE SmackDown2 * WWE Velocity * WWE Vintage Collection2 * X-Men: Evolution * X-Men * X-Play 1''now moved to ETC.'' 2''now moved to Fox Asia (Philippines) and AKTV (except Afterburn and Vintage Collection).'' 3''now moved to Disney Channel Asia.'' 4''now moved to Solar News Channel.'' 5''now moved to 2nd Avenue.'' 6''now moved to CNBC Asia.'' 7''now moved to Jack City.'' 8''now moved to Studio 23.'' Movie and Specials Block * Jack's Booth * Jack In The Box * JackYard Sports Coverage * 2005 Manila SEA Games Coverage (2005) * 2008 Beijing Olympic Games Coverage (2008) * 2012 London Olympic Games Coverage (2012) * WWE Bragging Rights (2009–2010) * WWE Elimination Chamber (2010-2012) * WWE Extreme Rules (2010-2011) * WWE Hell In A Cell (2009–2011) * WWE Money In The Bank (2010–2011) * WWE Night of Champions (2008-2011) * WWE NXT Grand Finals (2010-2011) * WWE Over The Limit (2010–2011) * WWE Royal Rumble (2005–2012) * WWE SummerSlam (2006-2011) * WWE Survivor Series (2005–2011) * WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2009–2011) * WWE Vengeance (2005-2007;2011) * WWE Wrestlemania (2005–2011) External links * Official Site * Jack TV at Telebisyon.net * Jack TV on Twitter * Jack TV on Facebook Category:Philippine television networks Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation Category:Television channels and stations established in 2005